Kind of Bliss
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: John discovers the shock of his life. SLASH. Cody/Randy.


**Title: Kind of Bliss**

**Author: Candy_rko**

**Pairings: Cody/Randy**

**Words: 2500**

**Warnings: Sex**

**Disclaimers: Nothing is mine**

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy. ;-)**

*******

John wasn't _supposed_ to be back yet. In fact, Randy had been banking on John to _not_ come back to their hotel room at all; from the way John had been bumping and grinding against Kelly Kelly, well, Randy had hoped John would end up in Kelly's bed. Leave it to John to be the perfect gentleman and not have sex with the woman. Fuck, all Randy had wanted to do was spend the night with his lover and not be interrupted. He would have given anything to just be able to wake up to that beautiful face every morning.

So Randy stood there, massive arms crossed in front of his bare chest, sweatpants untied, with very obvious love marks marring his pectorals and throat (and he'd been _so_ adamant that his younger lover _not_ be so arduous during their love making.) John's eyes were challenging and that by shoving the door in John's face-_their room-_would only prove John right and that Randy had someone. Which was rare. Randy might have pretended to be a playboy but he wasn't. He seldom took anyone back to his bed. And John was probably assuming that there was a woman, a hot brunette buried underneath the sheets; he would have been partly right.

With a long suffering sigh and an eye roll, Randy stepped aside for his best friend to enter. He saw John's eyes take in the scene before him; champagne glasses were on one of the best side tables. There was no lipstick on the rims. A jacket was casually thrown across the sofa; it was a couple sizes too small for Randy. A pair of shoes that weren't Randy's style were placed neatly in front of the bed. A large bowl of popcorn and a couple of action flicks were in front of the television. And just the faintest aroma of something _familiar_ lingering had John making a beeline to the bed, turning on one of the lights, the figure in the bed not budging from sleep.

Randy didn't bother to stop his friend from making the discovery that he'd managed to keep absolutely silent for a few weeks. He was still in the process of coming to terms with having to share himself with another human. He could admit that he was insanely selfish of his secret relationship and it only succeeded in making them both hot and bothered to know what was conspiring underneath their coworkers noses. And how absolutely blind they must've been not to notice the conspiratorial winks that passed between them, the sexual comments that were waved aside as usual Randy behavior, or the touches that passed between them that were more then platonic.

Randy wasn't astonished to see his friend's eyes widen comically or his jaw hanging low. "You…you," John stuttered, not able to form a coherent sentence, eyes shifting from Randy to the brunette, "_He looks 15_!" John whispered in hushed tones, gesticulating wildly at the young man wrapped in sheets, oblivious to his surroundings.

Pondering John's words, he studied the sleeping man's form. He supposed, like this, that his brunette beauty dropped at least ten years. He was curled onto his side with one arm tucked underneath his head and the other dangerously close to his mouth; quite possibly on the verge of sucking his thumb. _That_ would have been blackmail pictures for years to come.

"Randy, you're sleeping with Cody. As in, twenty four year old, naïve Cody. How… Fuck, how long has this been going on?" John raked a hand through his shortly cropped hair.

"Three weeks, going on four tomorrow," Randy shrugged. Last time he'd checked, there was nothing illegal about having Cody Runnels in his bed. Sure, he was a few years younger then Randy and still wet behind the ears but that didn't mean what they did was wrong. Well, unless you were a bible thumper. And while John had religion, he wasn't a bigot.

"He looks like a boy," John remarked, almost fondly.

"I can assure you that he's all man," Randy smirked wickedly, leering at John suggestively.

"Ugh, I don't doubt that but-"

The brunette stretched in his sleep as he moved to lay on his back, the sheet falling from his chest to past the jutting hip bones. The well defined abdominal plane sported numerous small bruises, leading to the deep V that connected-John glanced from the Adonis sprawled out pornographically on the sheets to usher Randy out in the hall, shutting the door gently behind them, "Get an eye full?" Randy snickered at his friend's discomfort.

"More then I ever wanted to see of Cody. Randy…are you sure you want this? I don't want you getting involved in a no win relationship. Cody's just a kid. I know you Randy," John said softly, placing a hand on his friend's bicep, "You'll give him everything. But he's bound to want to experiment, to want to test the waters, you know? He won't stay with you."

"I'm a big boy, Daddy," Randy scowled, blue eyes turning to steel, "I can take care of myself. And you don't know him like I do." "I'm worried about him too," John frowned, "He's just immersed himself into a relationship with the infamously emotionless Randy Orton."

"Contrary to popular belief, _Cena_, I'm not a bastard. I'm no emotional serpent and I'm no sadist. Look, he's been good to me. The sex is amazing and Coddles is…he's perfect, John."

"Coddles?" John gaped incredulously, "It must be serious if you're giving him nicknames." _Coddles? Why not go ahead and get matching rings with I love you engraved on the inside._

"It's going to be funny as hell to see Codes face in the morning when he sees you."

"Yeah," John dead-panned, not exactly anticipating seeing Cody in the morning and having to hear the younger man sputter and blush because of his more then unlikely state of dress and _why_ he was in Randy's bed in the first place.

John lay awake for thirty minutes.

***

Baby blue eyes shuddered open and a hand reached blindly for the warm body that should have been next to him but all that was grabbed was a pillow. Pouting, he didn't bother with any decency as he stood shakily (still a bit sore from the previous nights rough and tumble sex.) Clad only in his RKO boxer briefs, Cody Runnels slid out of the bed and padded towards the bathroom, not paying attention to the sounds of the television or that the other bed in the room was messy. He glanced at himself in the mirror, stripping off his boxers, eyeing the marks on his body. He frowned. How many times had he told Randy _not_ to leave them where the cameras saw? Make-up was going to have a time with him.

But, fuck, it had been worth it. Randy was a _god_ in bed. So giving, so needy. Cody had never felt that good, had never had such a passionate lover. And that body? Cody grinned, turning the shower on and stepping underneath the spray. Cody could spend _weeks_ in bed with Randy, worshipping that beautiful body over and over and over again. Cody leaned against the tile, fisting his cock in his hand, sliding his length lazily in his fist. What he wouldn't have given to have Randy in there with him. Randy would have him against the wall, legs spread wide, pounding him roughly with that massive cock of his.

"Codes! Hurry the fuck up!"

Cody chuckled, yelling back, "Why don't you join me? It hasn't stopped you before!"

The shower door was yanked open and there stood Randy in all his naked glory, blue eyes widened in lustful shock as he stared at Cody jerking himself off, eyes half lidded. "_That_ is what I'd like to wake up to every goddamned morning. You look so fuckin' hot, Codes."

"I know," he said cheekily, turning to face Randy, giving him a better view. "You like what you see, baby?"

"You know I do," Randy's voice was husky, kicking off his track pants (Cody was pleased to note he was underwearless) and getting inside the small shower with Cody. Cody knew he was the only one in the world that could get away with calling Randy 'baby.' "Why don't you put that mouth to use?"

Cody smirked, dropping to his knees and wrapping those pretty cock sucking lips around Randy's erection. Randy's hands curled into his hair, guiding him along his shaft, giving him direction that he didn't need. Cody had given Randy head countless times in the past month; he knew the older man's cock better than his own. Knew that when he clamped just _right_ on the solid base, that when he swirled his tongue along the head, that when he fondled Randy's sack… He knew he made Randy Orton come undone.

"Oh, babe," Randy moaned loudly, hips pistoning wildly, eyes half lidded. Cody knew that Randy's eyes were drifting from watching him devour his cock, to Cody stroking himself in sync with the bobs of his head. "You're so good at this, Codes."

Cody ignored the water in his eyes, transfixed by Randy's wanton face. Randy was beautiful, hot, sexy. Everything that Cody had ever wanted. Desired. "That's it," Randy panted, Cody not moving, letting Randy do all the work as Randy used his mouth perversely. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum. And you're goin' to drink it all, aren't you, baby?" Randy cooed, hands against the back of Cody's neck.

Cody nodded, hand on his cock moving at a faster pace. He was so close. Could feel the coiling in his stomach that signified his orgasm. Randy grunted above him, thrusting shallowly into Cody's mouth. One, two more times and Cody's mouth was filled with the familiar taste that was _Randy_. He whimpered around Randy's cock, climaxing in his hand, the water from the shower washing away the evidence.

"I _really_ want to do that every fuckin' morning," Randy sighed, wrapping his arms around Cody. Cody snuggled against Randy's chest, smiling broadly as he felt Randy lather his hair with the cherry scented shampoo Cody loved. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Coddles."

Cody snickered, closing his eyes when Randy pushed him underneath the spray, rinsing off the shampoo. "You'd have so many bad videos on Youtube with you drunk off your ass. And I know you'd starve to death. And you wouldn't take your medicine," Cody added quietly, Randy's face shadowing. He loathed reminding his lover about his IED. But it was necessary. Cody had seen first hand how dangerous Randy could be if he wasn't on his SSRI's. Not against him but against Ted.

"I know," Randy's sharp features softened, "You're too good for me."

"Don't you forget it," Cody grinned brilliantly, stepping out of the shower with Randy in tow. "I'm starving, Randy," he whined, not caring that he sounded like a petulant brat. "You work up my appetite."

"But you just got a shot of Vitamin R," Randy teased, wrapping Cody's lower torso into a towel before doing the same for himself.

"Baby, if I could live off of you, I would."

Cody was just about to rummage through his duffel when he heard a sharp gasp, the sound of liquid sloshing. He raised up, gazing in wide eyed fear at John Cena. "Oh fuck," Cody breathed, John Cena purposely avoiding looking at Cody _or_ Randy. "John, uh, this isn't what you think. I mean, the shower was busted in my room and I came here because-"

John shook his head, "I know. Randy told me last night. I have to say, I didn't peg you for a screamer," John said, Cody flushing bright red.

"John," Randy warned, "Don't make it worse than it has to be. Cody can't take the teasing."

Cody wanted to die. He wanted to melt through the floor. He and Randy had been so careful. Not even Ted knew and now John Cena did? Cena, who was one of the biggest gossip whores on both rosters? Cena, who was vocal about his feelings towards the few gay couples that were active among their coworkers? John had been brutal towards Jake and Evan when he'd first learned about their hush-hush romance. And now he knew about him and Randy.

Cody started to shake, dry sobs wracking his frame, on the verge of hyperventilating. "God, Randy, I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to know and now it's over for us and I understand if you don't wanna stay with me because-"

"Cody!" Randy snapped, shooting John a furious glare.

John stepped forward and Cody instantly flinched, raising his arms to protect his head from any blows. "Cody," John's voice was tender, the hands on Cody's forearms gentle. "I'm not telling a soul. Ok? Your secret's safe with me. And I don't hate you for it either so get that shit outta your head right now."

Cody nodded, leaning into Randy's chest when the man's arms went around him. "You mean it, John?"

"Yeah. I swear it. And I, uh, got us celebration muffins," John grinned, holding up the squashed and soaked bag. "You just sorta took me by surprise. You're kinda hot, Codes."

Randy growled, "Don't you even think about it."

John laughed, holding up his hands, "Don't worry about it. Not interested. So, how about you two get dressed and meet me in the lobby in ten? We'll get breakfast. Uh, ok, twenty minutes but I'm comin' back after that," John said, no doubt noticing the Look Randy was giving Cody.

Cody sighed, waiting for John to leave before speaking, "Randy, are you sure we're gonna be alright? I don't want this getting around."

Randy smiled wanly, kissing Cody's forehead, "I know John. I've known him for years, long before you ever came into my life. He won't say a word. And it's nice to have someone else know. That way he can cover for us."

Being kissed by Randy, slowly, sensuously, Cody could think of no where else he'd rather be. Even if John _did_ tell everyone, Cody knew they'd be just fine. Because this was their kind of bliss. Their kind of love. And it was perfect.


End file.
